During the past several years our knowledge of the vascular system has been dramatically increased as has been our ability to manipulate genetic material and cell behavior. Since the last Gordon Conference on Vascular Cell Biology, several aspects of vascular cell biology have undergone substantial growth and development and, in a parallel fashion, several new technologies and methodologies have been applied to the study of vascular biology. This application is a request for funds to partially support an interdisciplinary, international conference on Vascular Cell Biology which will serve to bring together investigators, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students from diverse fields of study for five days of intense discussion and study. This conference will be third Gordon Conference on Vascular Cell Biology and is to be held at Colby Sawyer College from June 29, 1992 to July 3, 1992. The focus of this conference will be on the mechanisms used by vascular cells to interact with their local environments and mechanisms used by vascular cells to modulate their environments. The conference will be a major vehicle for integration of new knowledge in the field and will lead to better understandings of the cell and molecular biology of the vessel wall. The planned sessions and their tentative chairs are as follows: Intercellular Signaling: Dr. D. Goodenough (Harvard) and Dr. N. Gilula (Scripps); Cell Matrix Interactions:Dr. M. Ginsberg (Scripps); Protease/Protease Inhibitor Systems in the Vasculature: Dr. D. Loskutoff (Scripps); Vascular Cell Adhesion Molecules and Transmigration: Dr. M. Gallitin (ICOS); Transfection of Vascular Cells:Dr. U. Ryan (Monsanto); Pathobiology of Vascular Injury in Transplantation: Dr. F. Bach (Columbia); Control of Endothelial Cell Growth and Endothelial Cell Modulation of Asomotor Tone: Dr. J. Folkman (Harvard); Flow Systems for Modeling Vascular Function: Dr. W. Alexander (Emery); Gene Expression in Vascular Cells Following Injury: Dr. A. Fogelman (UCLA).